Clarice Crow
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Red (Books and 1998 TV Series) *Dark Brown (2017 TV Series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Bella Twigg (Mother) *Lucian Twigg (Father) |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Georgia Isla Graham (1998 TV series) *Kitty Slack (2017 TV Series) |}Clarice Twigg is a witch and a student at Cackle’s Academy. Clarice’s best friend is Sybil Hallow. Her familiar is called Hazel. Story Books 1998 TV Series Clarice has wanted to become a proper witch ever since she was very small. She starts her first year at Cackle’s along with Sybil Hallow, and they are shown to their rooms by Mildred and her friends.Old Hats and New Brooms Sybil and Clarice are in the year below Mildred. In their first year, she and Sybil construct a magic torch that grants wishes, enabling them to acquire a more luxurious lifestyle for a while. They stole one of the books which Fenella had nicked herself to achieve this. Unfortunately, the side-effects of the magic began to destroy the castle, and the idea had to be abandoned.The Genius of the Lamp When Amanda Honeydew visits Cackle’s, Sybil and Clarice, along with Fenella and Griselda, perform one the Spell Girls' songs.The Millennium Bug In her second year, Clarice is the one who saves the school from the fake musician who tries to rob the school of its valuables, as she was not present in the room when the "musician" rang the bell to freeze everyone and she had buds in her ears due to a cold, which allowed her to free everyone. 2017 series Clarice Twigg first appears in Tortoise Trouble, she is head of year one and becomes friends with Sybil Hallow and Beatrice Bunch. Physical Appearance In the Books and 1998 TV Series, Clarice has orange frizzy hair that she wears in bunches. In the 2017 TV Series, she has shoulder-length dark hair and black-rimmed glasses. Personality and Traits Clarice is shown as an intelligent and supporting girl as her best friend, Sybil Hallow, is rather shy and has a tendency to cry a lot, and Clarice morally supports her all the time. In the 2017 series, Clarice is shown to be very smart, though not always the best at dealing with people. However, she is always willing to help Sybil and Beatrice and to cheer them up when they need it. Relationships Clarice Twigg is Sybil Hallow's best friend; they are also friends with Beatrice Bunch. Clarice is very loyal to Sybil and is always there to comfort her when she is upset, like when she comforts and manages to persuade Sybil to continue playing the clarinet after Griselda Blackwood and Fenella Feverfew (mostly Fenella) mocked the way she played it. She is very loyal and steadfast in character, supporting her tearful and less confident friend throughout their first year. Clarice and Sybil sometimes get roped in to help Ethel and Drusilla with their plans. Clarice, who is more of a tough cookie nature, always has to function as “the girl with the strong shoulder Sybil can have a good weep on”. Despite her red hair, Clarice proves that she hosts an infinite amount of patience - which will soon be exhausted, though, once she has to deal with Sybil´s sister Ethel who always tries to either belittle her sister or to engage her in one of her “Make trouble for Mildred” plans. She occasionally goes to Fenella and Griselda for help on her Sybil’s behalf and is always the first to take up her side no matter how hopeless it is. Trivia *Clarice Crow’s name in other languages: French TV: Clarice Crow (doesn´t change) French book: Clarisse German: Clarissa Kräusel - Clarissa Curl Czech: Clarice Vránová Appearances *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Red sash Category:Cackle's students